Lift Me Higher
by MihoSayuri
Summary: dirty talk. a dresser. no clothes. and a particular cute blond slayer and her sexy brunette counterpart. PWP. set in the third season. warning: very explicit sexual situations and language. enjoy.


"If you don't touch me right now, I'm going to fucking burst," I whispered, my voice surprising me; it was husky and dipped with chocolate as I looked at her.

She smiled and pulled me to her, kissing me hungrily. Backing me up against the dresser, she lifted me on top of it, pulling our clothes off quicker than I thought humanly possible.

"Tell me what you want, baby," that whiskey-soaked purr making me shudder and moan.

I moaned again as she took a nipple between her fingers and began sucking the skin of my neck. "You fucking know what I want."

She chuckled; and I swear, every body part, noise and touch that came from her could make me cum without even being touched.

"I wanna hear you say it."

"If I say it, then you better be prepared to talk to me all night." She raised an eyebrow. "Because the way you speak makes my pussy ache with every word."

Growling, she pulled me flush against her; my pussy hitting her taut stomach. I moaned. "Oh, fuck.."

She began a torturous trail down my body with that sexy fucking mouth of hers; her dark, caramel eyes never leaving me. She bit and sucked at my nipples for a few seconds each before sliding her hands to my thighs, spreading them, and kneeling on the floor.

Her dark eyes burned into me as she licked up the inside of my thighs. I was whimpering now, trying to force my hips closer to her mouth. I was on the edge.

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" Her deep husk dropped to a low, seductive growl. I moaned.

"Oh, god, please..." I moaned again.

Her finger slipped inside my folds. "Oh, you're so fucking wet for me... fuck, baby girl, I am going to devour you.."

She added another finger and both tips began circling my clit. I was slightly bucking off the dresser and I was whimpering like a puppy.

"You like the way I rub that clit, huh?"

I moaned loud. "Fuck yes!"

"What about this?" She asked before thrusting three fingers in my dripping cunt, curling them up against my g-spot and pumping them in and out at the same time. I cried out.

"Harder... faster," I barely was able to breathe out.

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you harder? You want my fingers to make your cunt ache for days? To feel every inch of them as I fuck you?"

"Jesus fuck," I breathed.

Her fingers, the sight of her, nude, kneeling between my legs and her voice, talking deliciously dirty to me, had me seeing stars even if I hadn't cum yet. My pussy ached worse than it ever had before. With her fingers inside me, she spread out more of the cum leaking from me- and I was soaked, completely.

"You like that? You like how I fuck you, girl?" She added a fourth finger and I cried out again.

"Fuck, YES! Fuck me just like that baby.. fuck that tight pussy.." I groaned.

"God, yeah. Tell me, girl. Tell me how you like it," she purred once more.

I cried out again, teetering on the edge of oblivion. "Just like that... shove those fingers inside me, girl... fuck me hard, fuck that cunt!"

She moaned and then stood but her fingers kept curling and pumping inside me.

"I want you to cum for me. I want your pussy walls to squeeze me. I want your cum all over my hand so I can lick it up. I want you to fucking scream. Cum for me, baby."

And I obliged. I came hard, my body rocking into hers. She stared me down with lusted eyes, moaning as she watched me orgasm.

She pulled her fingers out and pulled my soaked cunt against her stomach again. She put an arm around me, her other hand finding my nipple, and began to rock me against her stomach.

"You are so fucking sexy when you cum," she said.

Then she pulled her hand from my nipple and began to suck my pussy juices off her fingers one by one. As she worked on her index and middle fingers, I took the other two in my mouth, swirling my tongue around them.

She pulled her mouth away and moaned, watching me lick my own cum off her fingers.

Then, she rocked her stomach against my pussy, and leaned in to whisper.

"I want to taste you. I want to fuck you with my tongue. I want to suck on that wet clit. I want to drink the cum from you as I eat that hot, wet pussy."

"Oh, fuck, yes," I moaned. In an instant, she was on the floor and her mouth was on my pussy. I moaned again and grabbed her by the hair, shoving her face into my cunt.

"Eat that pussy, baby.." I moaned as I watched her; and she watched me.

Her tongue found its way to my slick hole and she thrust it inside me, darting it in and out of my dripping sex.

"Fuck!"

I was close to another orgasm; but she was purposely keeping me from it while she tongue-fucked me.

Pulling out, she gave me a primal, hungry look before wrapping her full, luscious lips around my clit.

Crying out, I dug my nails into her shoulder and pulled roughly at her hair. "Oh, god, yes baby... eat that wet cunt.."

She pushed three fingers into me again while she massaged my clit with her tongue roughly.

"Ohhh.. fuck, yeah... suck on that clit, baby girl... fucking eat me, just like that..."

She was fucking me relentlessly with her fingers, and her mouth- quick and hard- gently bit, sucked and licked my clit.

I was going to cum like a rocket. Her other hand found my nipple and rolled it between her fingers.

"I'm so fucking close, girl... come on, fuck that pussy good, baby. Fuck me just like that. Fucking suck that wet, hot clit."

She groaned, the sound reverberating into my wet skin, and I was gone.


End file.
